cedtask2bfandomcom-20200213-history
Advantages of using Wiki as educational tool:
· There has been a history of use of Wikis within educational bodies as more of a management Web 2.0 tool rather than an educational tool . Within tertiary education wikis have been used for international collaboration on research, a tool for grant development and for the sharing of information across regional boundaries. However, the use of the wiki as a classroom tool is a lot more recent.Karasavvidis, I. (2010). Wiki uses in higher education: exploring barriers to successful implementation. Interactive Learning Environments, 18:3, 219-231.Notari, M. (2006). How to Use a Wiki in Education: ‘Wiki based Effective Constructive Learning’ . WikiSym’06 (pp. 131-132). Odense, Denmark: ACM.Parker, K. R., & Chao, J. T. (2007). Wiki as a Teaching Tool. Interdisciplinary Journal of Knowledge and Learning Objects, 3: 57-73. · While the use of Wikis has proven to be an asset in the business sphere, as it allows for universal access to materials not bound by geography and allows for a knowledge bank to be built, especially in IT.Jaksch, B., Kepp, J. S., & Womser-Hacker, C. (2008). Integration of a Wiki for Collaborative Knowledge Development in an E-Learning Context for University Teaching . USAB, 77–96. · The implementation of the Wiki as a classroom tool is still in early days but there are a number of advantages and strengths that are offered.Alexander, B. (2006). Web 2.0 A New Wave of Inovation for Teachign and Learning? EDUCAUSE Review, 33-44. · For schools that have multiple campuses that are geographically isolated, it allows for increased collaboration between the different cohorts of students. · It allows for community building within a large student cohort, as well as encouraging student discourse and material development that results in the production of student generated digital artefacts.Moskaliuk, J., Kimmerle, J., & Cress, U. (2008). Learning and Knowledge Building with Wikis: The Impact of Incongruity between People’s Knowledge and a Wiki’s Information. Proceedings of the 8th international conference on International conference for the learning sciences-Volume 2 (pp. 99-106). International Society of the Learning Sciences. · Use of wikis allows for the development of digital literacy in students. In the modern day computer and device centric world, it is likely that students will be required to use a similar piece of technology in their working lives or may simply find that their knowledge of how to use a wiki will be a valuable tool in their further studies or whatever line of work they chose to proceed in. · The nature of the wiki makes it ideal as a tool for student group projects. It does not require students to meet face to face and provides them with a completely malleable digital workspace that they can modify to suit their needs. The inherent change tracking of the wiki also allows for the teacher to directly observe which students have had input to which sections of the project and the fact that it is basically just a website allows for ease of submission as, rather than have to go through a submission process, the URL is all that the teacher or group members need to be able to access the project. Duffy, P., & Bruns, A. (2006). The Use of Blogs, Wikis and RSS in Education: A Conversation of Possibilities. ''Proceedings Online Learning and Teaching Conference '', (pp. 31-38). Brisbane. · Also because Wikis are, at their core, editable web pages, they are easily able to be integrated with other online resources. It allows for a merging of online media materials, social networking and also allows for sorting and curation of resources on an individual or group level. There are myriad uses for a Wiki in an educational context. RECORD VIDEO TO PUT HERE